Featured Article
This page chronicles the various articles that have been featured, in order of their implication. August 8, 2014 Princess Sparkle is often seen to be very happy, which makes everyone around her happy as well. Sparkle has a very cheery and bubbly personality, and she often giggles. Sparkle constantly gets into trouble, whether getting into a battle where she doesn't belong, exploring places she's not allowed, or sneaking out to follow the Spider Riders on a journey. Sparkle is a very adventurous and independent girl. Sparkle's spider Hotarla is also very young and the pair play games like hide-and-seek together often. (More...) July 2, 2014 Magma was originally a wanderer, but later became a full-fledged Spider Rider thanks in part to his encounter with the young Earthen Hunter Steele. Magma's passionate about things to the point of obsession. Magma has despised the Invectids for many years, due to the fact that they destroyed his home village and killed his family. One of Magma's favorite thing's in life is the Hero Quake. While excitable, Magma can also be very laid back at times. (more...) June 4, 2014 Corona is a happy and friendly person, and a great warrior. Corona often times wishes she was just a normal girl, with only normal problems in her life. Corona frequently worries about Hunter when he jumps in to save the people, and gets himself hurt. Corona seems to care a great deal for Hunter, as does her spider for Battle Spider Shadow. Corona strength grows (using her power) when Hunter is in danger during battle or is about to be harmed. In "Hunter's Holiday" Corona clearly expresses her desire to spend some time with Hunter alone but when he refuses she took out her anger by practicing on targets with Hunter's face on them. (more...) May 1, 2014 Igneous is a calm and stoic young man, though beneath his stoic exterior, hides a fiery temper. Igneous acts like a kind of a mentor to Hunter Steele, Arachna's newest Spider Rider. Igneous has a strong sense of honor, and hates to break the rules. Igneous has the utmost confidence in Prince Lumen. While he denies it, Igneous has also shown to be afraid of ghosts, or Phasmophobia. (more...) April 3rd, 2014 Grasshop was member of the Big Four before he was "fired" do to his many mistakes in attempting to capture the Oracle Keys. Grasshop had (unfortunately for him) seen little success in his career as a member of the Big Four, and even less in his battles against the Spider Riders. Grasshop was often been looked upon with disdain and disappointment by the other members of the Big Four. He cares dearly for his wife, Weeval and his children. According Grasshop's wife, Weeval, his promotion to the Big Four was a mistake as he is gentle and loves children. This might explain why he gets along so well with Sparkle, allowing her to call him "Uncle Hop". It may also explain why he is so reluctant to actually fight in general. (more...) March 28th, 2014 Hunter Steele, is a brave Spider Rider from the Outer World. Hunter saved the Inner World from Mantid and became the greatest champion, as he had always dreamed he would. He came from the Outer World by following his grandfather's journal to the Inner World. He met a large armored spider, but not just any spider, but one the strongest spiders ever named Shadow. They started on not so friendly terms, but they eventually manage to get along and work together like a true team. Hunter's battle partner Corona is a warrior chosen by the Spirit Oracle to be an Oracle's Handmaid. Corona is the first human friend Hunter makes while in Arachna. There is a strong possibility that he has feelings for her, he does admire her spirit but is too shy to share this. In "Smells Like Team Spider", he unknowingly stares at Corona while she is marveling at some flowers. When they are battling the Invectids, his mind is calmed by the image of Corona's face. Lastly, when asked what changed Hunter's mind about the flowers, he became a bit embarrassed as it was Corona's image that changed his mind. Also, since Corona was the first person to discover Hunter, he has known her the longest besides Shadow. (more...) References Category:Templates